What's More Important?
by Talk Bubble
Summary: COMPLETE/// Brick likes Blossom, but he won't admit it. But things take an unexpected turn when HIM's newest plan is revealed.
1. Ch 1: Long Time No See

**A/N:**** Yay! I've started another story, and this time it's about… BRICK!**

**Brick:**** (Looks at me with wide eyes,) she's going to do horrible things to me… horrible things…**

**Me:**** (Laughs evilly,)**

Chapter 1:

_Long Time No See_

_Why the hell does HIM want us to go to school? Why, t_hought Brick walking through the high school hallways to room 2A. Boomer and Butch dragged on behind him. For some reason, him had told the boys to go to school, Townsville High to be exact.

They walked silently their bags slung over their shoulders. _1Y, 1Z, 2A! Finally we're here!_He thought. He swung the door open without bothering to knock, and walked in his brothers following.

"Oh, you must be the new students!" the small woman in front of them exclaimed. She turned to the class and said, "These are our new students, Brick, Butch and Boomer!"

Brick heard a few people gasp. He turned around and looked at them. His eyes widened. _Oh man! Is that really them! It can't be, they're so different! They actually look… hot! What am I thinking?!_ The teacher snapped her out of their thoughts. He hadn't seen the Powerpuff Girls in 3 years, since they had gone on a tour around the world.

"You can take a seat over there next to Blossom," he looked around and saw that Boomer and Butch had already found seats next to random people. He walked over to the seat and slumped down in it. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting on his right all glaring at him. He looked over to the front of the class. The teacher was writing something on the blackboard. It was probably something useless that he wouldn't need to know anyway.

"Hi!" whispered a voice from his left. He turned around to see a girl with puffy red hair. She was wearing a crown, "I'm Princess, who're you?" _Princess? Isn't she that annoying girl who hates the Puffs and wanted to team up with us when we were 5? _

"What do _you_ care who I am?" he answered.

"I just wanna know cuz you're sooooooo cute!" she shouted. He blushed and sunk down low in his seat. He could here a few people snickering. He glared at princess, "What?" she asked innocently. He looked away and saw that Blossom was snickering too. _Damn Princess! She's making me look bad in front of Blossom! Wait…? What do I care what Blossom thinks?_

_**You care because you like her!**_

_What the hell? Who are you?_

_**I'm your conscience,**_

_Wait, what did you say? I don't like her!_

_**Of course you do!**_

Brick groaned. Blossom raised an eyebrow at him, which made him blush even more. He hid his face with his hair. He stayed like that for the rest of the class until the bell rang and he grabbed his bag and dashed out the room. He was in the school yard when his brothers caught up to him.

"What's with the hurry?" asked Boomer bending over slightly to get a look a his face.

"It's nothing," mumbled Brick. Suddenly he heard a cry from behind him. Someone jumped on to his back and wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Hi Brick!" yelled Princess attracting a few glances from the people who were walking around them.

"STOP YELLING! You're right next to my ear! Do you _want _me to go deaf?" he yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry Bricky-Wicky! I didn't mean to!" she yelled, equally as loud as the first time.

"Bricky-Wicky?" asked Butch raising an eyebrow, then he and Boomer fell to the ground laughing. Brick blushed slightly then shrugged to get her off. She wouldn't let go.

"Would you get off of me!" he said loudly.

"But if I let go, I'll fall!" she shouted. This earned snickering from nearby people who had stopped to watch.

"Yeah fall, like a foot!" Brick is about a foot taller, so Princess was dangling in the air, "Now let go!" She didn't budge. He grabbed her arm, swung her around and put her down.

"Yay! You saved me!" she said going in for a hug, but he pushed her away. _Why did HIM tell us not to start any fights? I would have loved to pulverize her right now! _He pushed her aside and continued walking. Boomer and Butch recovered from there laughing fit and got up and walked after him. The people who had crowded around them started to leave. Brick suddenly realized Princess was walking behind her. He stopped and turned around to face her. She smiled up at him. It was sickly sweet. He turned around again to see Blossom right in front of his face. Well about 3 inches lower… He moved back a step, which caused Princess to wrap him in a tight hug, and Blossom to move forward a step. He blushed. Blossom looked very angry.

"What are you guys doing at our school?" she said, her voice slightly shaking. It was obvious she was trying to stay calm. Brick grabbed Princess's arms and unraveled her from his waist. He pushed her away gently and said:

"Go. Away."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Bricky-Wicky!" she yelled running in the opposite direction waving a hand goodbye. Blossom snickered a bit at that but she quickly regained her posture. He looked far behind and saw that his brothers were facing Buttercup and Bubbles.

"It wasn't our choice," he replied calmly to Blossom's question.

**A/N:**** Yay, cliffie! **

**Brick:**** See, I told you she was gonna do horrible stuff to me…**

**Princess:**** (Jumps on to Brick's back.) What do you mean? There was nothing horrible in that chapter! **


	2. Ch 2: Sister

**A/N:**** Here's another fun filled chappie in which I can ruin Brick's life!**

**Brick:**** (Groans.) **

**Princess:**** YAY!!!**

**Me:**** BTW, sorry I haven't updated in so long! School just started… (Groans.) Plus, my computer kept going nuts on me. But now everything's cool!**

Chapter 2:

_Sister_

"What are you doing at our school?" asked Blossom.

"We didn't have a choice," answered Brick.

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"It was-" he stopped short realizing that he would be in trouble if the Puffs found out that HIM was up to something, "nothing." He turned around and went to leave.

"What?" Blossom asked confused, but it was too late, he had already flown off.

Somewhere deep in the depths of the underworld, in HIM's layer, something evil was going on. A blood curdling laugh was heard echoing through the empty halls of the huge red colored mansion. The windows were all shut tight and deep inside the house, a few stories underground, stood HIM. In front of him, there was a giant glass tube. Inside, there was pink mist swirling around, making it impossible to see anything.

"Now that I've gathered all the ingredients, I can finally put my plan into action!" said HIM in his feminine voice, and then going into his masculine voice he added "I'll finally be able to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" As he said this, he climbed over the tube and opened the top. He sprinkled some sugar and spice. Then he said a spell and a black powder appeared from his claw and swirled in the air. He closed his eyes and started to laugh, and didn't realize that the powder that was in the air, had blown away. He stopped laughing only to say; "Sugar, spice and everything MEAN," then he continued his evil laughter as the ingredients went together swirling rapidly forming a human body. Then he added some Chemical X and there was an explosion of pink mist and from inside the tube, HIM saw two huge purple eyes open wide.

The glass tube shattered into hundreds of pieces and out stepped a little girl wearing a dark purple dress with a black X on the front, and the same purple and black stockings that stopped just below her dress. Her shoulder length hair was white and she had a portion of it tied up in a purple ribbon. But instead of a bow, the ribbon was just tied and the two sides of it were hanging loosely and dragged behind her on the floor. It was the same color of her dress and she was wearing black motorcycle boots. She was holding a cute little light purple teddy bear with X's instead of eyes which made it look all the more cute. Her big purple eyes looked at HIM.

"Oh how wonderful! My creation is complete! She will be the most evil of evil things and she will destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" exclaimed HIM in his feminine voice, dancing around.

"Destroy? Why would I want to destroy?" she said tilting her head to the side in an adorable way.

"What?!" he yelled in his masculine voice, "You were created to destroy and you WILL destroy!"

"But I don't want to!" she replied innocently.

"If you can't be evil, then I will make you!" he said angrier then ever, (A/N: Meaning, he had a masculine voice!) He raised a claw in her direction and a pink mist came out and swirled around her. It thinned out, and wrapped itself around her neck.

"Huh?!" she said, trying to pry it off of her. But it was no use. It was attached. Her pupils got smaller and smaller, until finally, they had disappeared and all that was left was purple irises. Her teddy bear lost its cuteness. The fur became spiky, the X eyes became angry dots, and the claws and fangs got longer.

"Now, what were you meant to do?" he asked, calming down and returning to his feminine voice.

"Destroy the Powerpuff girls," she replied in an emotionless voice.

"Good," he said, an evil smile crossing his lips, "Come now, we have things to do."

Blossom flew over to where her sisters were. She saw that Butch and Boomer had also gone. She looked up into the sky. _It's too late to follow them. Why didn't I think of it before?_

"Hey, did you get anything out of Brick?" Buttercup asked Blossom when she saw her coming their way.

"No, he said something about it not being their choice, but then he flew away. How about you guys?"

"They didn't tell us anything…" Bubbles said quietly.

"Not being their choice? What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" shouted Blossom in frustration, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"It's ok," said Buttercup and bubbles together.

"Come on, let's go home," Buttercup said taking off from the ground. Her sisters followed her.

Butch and Boomer caught up to Brick. They flew in silence. Once they got to the forest, they landed. Pink mist surrounded them and they suddenly found themselves in HIM's mansion.

"Wonderful, you're back. There's someone I want you to meet," said HIM in his feminine voice. From behind him, emerged Blenta, the young girl with purple eyes, "This, is your younger sister," HIM smirked.

**A/N:**** YAY! Another cliffie! I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**RRBs:**** We have a SISTER!!!**

**Me:**** And she's so adorable! R&R!**


	3. Ch 3: Fight 'till the Finish

**A/N:**** So, you've all met Blenta, time to see what happens when the Ruffs meet her.**

**Blenta:**** YAY! I've got brothers! But why does HIM have control over me?**

**Me:**** B/c it's part of the story!**

Chapter 3:

_Fight till the Finish_

"Did I hear right?" asked Butch, "We have a younger sister?!"

"Since when!?" yelled Boomer.

"Since a few minutes ago!" said HIM in his feminine voice, dancing around happily. Brick caught Blenta's eye and narrowed his eyes at her when he saw the look in them. It looked… freaky. He looked her up and down, and stopped at the teddy bear that she held by the arm. _What kind of little girl has such a scary teddy?_ He thought to himself.

"She was created by me, to destroy the Powerpuff girls!" Brick looked up as HIM said this. _What? She can't destroy them! What about Blossom!?_ "Now, I believe they attend your school."

"So?" asked Boomer.

"So tomorrow, Blenta will go with you and destroy them." HIM said cheerfully.

"But it's a high school, and Blenta's like, five years old!" Brick yelled, trying to find a way to stall.

"But I've noticed that there is a daycare for the teacher's children," said HIM, as he stopped dancing around.

"Yeah, for the _teacher's_ children!" Brick pointed out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling," HIM put his claws on his hips and looked at Brick angrily. Brick new it wasn't smart to get on HIM's bad side.

"Stalling? Who's stalling? I'm not stalling! Come on Blenta, why don't we find them right away!" Brick stammered and then grabbed Blenta's hand and flew out. (A/N: I know! They didn't fly into the castle, HIM poofed them there, or whatever. But I don't care. Lolz.)

Brick flew across the sky, leaving a red streak behind him. Blenta's hand was still clutched in his, and she was dangling in the air, but Brick was too busy in his own thoughts. Finally, Blenta spoke, but it wasn't in her own voice. It was an emotionless version of her voice,

"I can fly on my own," her face was blank as she spoke. Brick was knocked out of his thoughts and turned towards Blenta.

"What?" he looked down his hand and let go, "oh, sorry." Immediately after he let go, Blenta pushed off the air and a purple streak showed up behind her. _What do I do what do I do? I can't let her really destroy them!_ Thought Brick.

Blossom looked up at the sky and watched the sunset. She sighed. _ What are they up too this time?_ She asked herself referring to the Ruffs. Suddenly, she saw a red streak pass by her in the sky, and it was followed by a purple streak.

"HUH?!" Blossom yelled, then took off after them.

Way ahead, Brick was trying to lead Blenta somewhere far away from Blossom's house.

"We're being followed," Blenta said calmly. Brick stopped and looked back. Blenta, stopped next to him in mid air. A pink streak was seen coming after them and soon Blossom was in view. _NO! Don't come here Blossom! Run away!_

"You! What are you up to? And who is that!" blossom yelled at Brick and pointed at Blenta. But instead of Brick answering, Blenta replied,

"I am Blenta, Brick's younger sister. I was created by HIM to destroy you!" she pushed off the air and dashed a Blossom swinging a fist. Blossom dodged and shot an eye beam at her. Blenta flew out of the way. She threw her arms out wide and started to turn, she got faster and faster until she appeared to be a purple tornado. She went after Blossom, who used her ice breath to freeze her, but Blenta used her fire breath to unfreeze herself and tried to burn Blossom.

Brick watched the battled unfold in front of him. He wanted to save Blossom, but Blenta was his sister, even if he had only known her for a few minutes. Blossom reached into the pocket or her jeans, and pulled out a pink cell phone. She dialed a number while dodging Blenta's attacks.

"Hello!? Buttercup, help! I'm in the middle of a fight, and I need you guys!" there was a pause and then, "I'm outside city limits, above a forest," she yelled as a purple energy ball knocked the cell phone out of her hand. Blossom stared at her empty hand before continuing the fight. She grabbed Blenta's teddy bear which was clutching onto her back and threw it down. Blenta glared at her, and then flew down after it.

"Your sister is she? Then I guess this was all HIM's idea," Blossom panted to Brick. Brick nodded. Blossom tried to catch her breath. Brick looked at something behind her: a light green and blue streak. _Just great,_ he groaned under his breath. Then Blenta flew up in front of him holding her teddy bear in her hand.

She threw the teddy bear at Brick who caught it his mouth in an 'o' shape as a purple mist emerged from her back. It split into 2 parts. The mist took on the Blenta's shape, but it had no features. She got ready for the attack as Bubbles and Buttercup stopped next to Blossom.

"Who's that weirdo?" Buttercup asked Blossom referring to Blenta. Blenta narrowed her eyes at her, and said calmly:

"I'm not a weirdo; I'm Blenta Brick's sister," then she swung a punch at Buttercup as her shadow-mist things went after Blossom and Bubbles.

**A/N:**** YAY! It's the fight till the finish! But who will be finished? **

**Brick:**** …**

**Me:**** Hunter or Hunted? That's probably what the next chapter's going to be called. Can you guess why? Hehehe… R&R**


	4. Ch 4: Hunter or Hunted?

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated much, I haven't gotten any ideas and I havn't really felt like writing… Bad excuse, I know.**

Chapter 4:

_Hunter or Hunted?_

Brick held Blenta's teddy bear and watched the fight. Blenta and Buttercup were hitting each other with eye beams, Blossom and mist-shadow #1 were tackling each other, and Bubbles and mist-shadow #2 were blasting energy beams at each other. All the Puffs were panting hard, the hardest of them Blossom. _What should I do?_ Brick asked himself. Suddenly, a dark blue and green streak zoomed across the sky and stopped next to Brick.

"Whoa…" Boomer whispered, watching Blenta take on the PPGs.

"She's one powerful girl," Butch agreed.

Suddenly, Brick heard a blood curdling scream. He turned to look a Blossom and saw a deep cut running down her chest, with blood gushing out. It had already drenched her dress. Then something just snapped. He dropped the teddy bear and flew over to mist-shadow #1 and started fighting it. He showered it with kicks and punches until he kicked it in the neck and it separated into mist like it was before taking on the shape of Blenta. Everyone stared at him except Blossom, who had fallen unconscious and was in Buttercup's arms. But then Blenta kicked him in the gut and he went flying backwards.

"No one interferes!" she said emotionless. But Brick came flying back and they continued to fight. The mist-shadow that was fighting Buttercup vanished and everyone watched the battle.

It went on for awhile, and Brick was getting tired. He remembered the mist-shadow thing. It had disappeared when he hit it in the neck. He glanced at Blenta's neck, and saw a necklace, but he couldn't see the charm that was on it, because he was interrupted by Blenta's hand meeting his nose. He continued to fight and got close enough to see it was a red skull. He grabbed it and ripped it off. There was a huge white flash, and the necklace vanished like the shadow-mist things. Blenta and Brick fell to the ground, as Boomer and Butch flew after them.

Brick saw the world through his blurred eyes. He tried to fly, but he couldn't move. Then suddenly, Butch caught him, and he blacked out. (A/N: I could end it here, but… you know.)

Brick woke up a few minutes later. He looked around; Butch and Boomer were crouched down a few feet away from him. He tried to get up, but suddenly realized that the fight with Blenta had messed him up. His clothes were torn and stained with a red that was shining brighter then his red shirt. _Shit, is that blood?_ He thought. He grabbed the branch of a nearby tree and pulled himself up.

"Brick!" yelled Boomer, and rushed over to hug him. (A/N: Awwww, brotherly love!) Brick was startled and let go of the branch. He lost his balance and fell over, pain shot up his spine. He clenched his eyes tight and tried not to moan. He was feeling more pain in this instant then he had ever felt before when he fought the Puffs. Boomer put his arm around Brick's shoulder and helped him to stand up. Butch was looking at them from a few feet away. Brick looked at what he was crouched over. It was Blenta, but she was out cold. Her face was pale, almost the same color of her hair, and the ribbon had fallen off, so the small ponytail in her hair had fallen out and her hair was scattered all over and around her face. She was bleeding in a few places, but they were only a few small scratches. What attracted his attention was the bruise forming on her neck, where the necklace had been. Her breathing was shallow and raspy because of the damage of her wind pipe.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Brick suddenly remembering her.

"Wha-? Oh I think Buttercup and Bubbles took her back to their home," Boomer said. He helped Brick walk over to Butch and Blenta. When they reached them, Brick fell to the floor leaning against the tree they were under. For the first time since they woke up, he realized that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" he asked. Butch answered,

"I don't know it's some forest on the outskirts of Townsville. But it's not HIM's forest." Suddenly, Blenta moved. Her eyelids fluttered open. Brick jumped and Butch and Boomer jumped to their feet and took a fighting stance.

Blossom woke up in a pool of pillows. She tried to get up but fell back down. She was in her pink PJ's. She felt bandages wrapped around her stomach and arms.

"Take it easy," said Bubbles, getting up from her own bed and walking over to Blossom. She had a few bandages wrapped on her arms too.

"What happened?" asked Blossom.

"The girl with the purple eyes, remember?" Blossom moaned as everything started to come back to her. The cut on her chest burned every time she flexed a muscle, and it was unbearable.

"I – I remember something… I got hit with something on my chest, then – then… I don't know what happned then," Blossom said weakly.

"It was Brick," said Buttercup, coming in holding a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate on them. She was bandaged up too, "Brick saved you."

"B-brick?"

"What's going on?" said the weak and raspy voice of Blenta. Her hand went up to her throat. When she felt the bruise, she winced. Her voice wasn't emotionless like it was before. It sounded like it should, a small five year-old voice.

Brick, Boomer and Butch stared at her dumbfounded. Brick didn't understand what had happened, then, it hit him.

"The necklace!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Boomer and Butch simultaneously.

"You mean the necklace that the lobster guy magicked on me?" asked Blenta.

"HIM put that on you?" Brick asked her. _Now that she isn't possessed, she's actually pretty nice,_ thought Brick. He turned to his brothers, "When we were fighting, I pulled off the necklace and there was a bright flash of light," he turned back to Blenta, "don't you remember?"

"Not really – wait, it's coming back to me… that pink girl, and the other two," she put her hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes. The Ruffs watched her intently, waiting for her to say something.

"Wait a minute…" she said suddenly, "where's my teddy bear?"

**A/N:**** Hehe… So you got to know Blenta a bit this chappie. Also don't worry,I won't take as long to put up the next chapter as I did with this one.**

**Next chappie's probably gonna be called **_**The cat's out of the bag.**_** Can you guess why? Evil smile.**

_**Au Revoir! **_**And R&R!**


	5. Ch 5: 5 year old girl

**A/N:**** Hey everybody! I felt bad for not updating for like, a month! So I decided to make a day for updating. From now on I'll be updating within three days after every new update. Hopefully, this'll work…**

**Blenta:**** Punches air YAY! Now there'll be more chapters sooner!**

**Ruffs:**** …**

Chapter 5:

_5 year-old girl_

"Where is he?" Blenta asked again, "where's my teddy?" Brick, Butch and Boomer looked at each other. Brick was the first to speak up,

"We're not exactly sure…"

"Okay," Blenta shrugged.

"What?" asked Brick.

"Okay," Blenta repeated. The Ruffs looked at her, having expected her to be angry or sad at least.

"Phew! I thought you were gonna make us look for it,"

"No need. He always comes back," she said smiling, "always." As if on cue, the little teddy bear came walking out of the trees and walked out to Blenta. It looked different from before. Instead of spiky fur and angry eyes, he had soft and smooth fur, and little Xs for eyes. He didn't have fangs or claws anymore either.

"Rinto!" yelled Blenta, swinging her arms out welcomingly as the teddy bear, Rinto, jumped into her arms and they cuddled.

"Did that teddy bear just..?" half-asked Boomer his hand rose slightly, pointing at the pair. Brick nodded; the same confused look on his face that was plastered on Boomer and Butch's.

"Now what?" asked Blenta, putting Rinto down next to her.

"I don't know. I guess we should steal a first-aid kit or something," suggested Brick.

"I don't need a first aid kit!" said Blenta stubbornly. She grabbed Rinto and got up to show them that she could. Then she lost balance due to her wounds and fell over onto Butch.

"Yeah, well, even _if_ you didn't need a first-aid kit, I sure do," Brick admitted, "Come on," he shouted to them as he took off from the ground. Boomer and Butch followed. Blenta bent down to pick up her ribbon, and tied her hair the way it was before. She clutched Rinto tightly, and flew after them.

_Meanwhile at the PPG's…_

"What do you mean Brick saved me?" asked Blossom.

"Well, he did! After you passed out, he just went berserk, and started fighting that girl, who is supposed to be his sister," explained Buttercup.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he save me?! He's my counterpart, my opposite, my ENEMY!" Blossom argued.

"Well don't take this out on us! We were bystanders! Why are you angry anyway? He _saved_ you! As in you _should_ be dead," shouted Buttercup.

"Buttercup, this is no time to be picking fights with Blossom. She's tired and needs her rest," said Bubbles, grabbing Buttercup by the wrist and pulling her out the room, the tray containing the empty coco mugs in the hand that wasn't holding Buttercup. "Bye Blossom!" she smiled on her way out.

Blossom was confused. Her mind was working super fast, trying to figure out why Brick had saved her. Wasn't he the one who led his sister to her? Even though she was uncertain to why Brick had done something decent, the nagging thought that kept coming back to her was that she had to thank him. She sighed. _Yeah sure, I'll invite him to a tea party and thank him over biscuits._ She thought to herself sarcastically.

After much thought, she decided she would thank him as soon as her wounds healed.

**A/N:**** Soooooo, what'd you think?**

**Buttercup:**** That's the freakiest teddy I've ever seen…**

**Blenta:**** Hugs Rinto**

**Me:**** R&R!**


	6. Ch 6: Blenta's Plan

**A/N:**** Okay, so I just got around to updating! I know I said I'd update every 2-3 days but it seems that every time I make a certain date to update on, someone jinxes me and my PC goes haywire. So I finally got around to reformatting it and now it works fine! So I'll update whenever I can b/c you never know what will happen when you've got my bizarre PC.**

**Brick:**** okay, okay! Enough with the talking! On with the story!**

**Me:**** Okay, just ****wanna**** say that I probably won't finish my other stories until I'm done this one. Sorry…**

Chapter 6:

_Blenta's Plan_

HIM was fuming! He paced back in forth in front of the TV that was paused at the moment when Brick had broken the spell HIM had had on Blenta. (A/N: If you've ever watched the episode "Octi Evil" there's a part when HIM is watching the girls on TV, and he stops and rewinds it.)

"How did that incompetent fool Brick overpower my best creation yet!?" he yelled out at no one in general, "and how could he have stooped so low as to fall in love with that little brat, Blossom!?" he growled. He threw the TV remote across the bright red room, making a hole in the wall it crashed into.

"No matter," he whispered regaining his composure, "I'll just get her back!" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, and then a smile spread over his lips, "Yes, that's perfect…" he hissed quietly.

Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blenta flew across the sky creating a river of colors between the clouds. They were headed to Townsville General where they would snatch a first-aid kit. Brick was aching all over, and he had an immense pain in his shoulder. He was giving it his all just to stay airborne, but if one of his siblings asked if he was ok, he'd reply "I'm fine!"

_That girl… She's so powerful, yet she's so sweet and innocent. How could __HIM__ have __created something __like that?_ He sighed. Blenta had come so close to killing Blossom, he didn't trust her all that much.

Blossom was healing pretty quickly. The cut that had gushed out so much blood was actually just a little scratch. Well… a _deep_ scratch, but Blossom found she was able to walk as if nothing had happened. Her wounds were healing fast, as if when the wight light flashed, the evil vanished taking with it the pain and hurt.

At the moment, Blossom was writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I took a beating yesterday. Probably the worst I've ever gone through. And it was given to me courtesy of the new Rowdyruff girl..! But my wounds are healing fast and I'm okay. But get this; I would have died if a certain someone hadn't saved me. And that someone is Brick! Brick Jojo! He battled his own sister to save me! What is up with that? I don't know what to make out of all this, but one thing__'__s for sure: The Ruffs are one twisted family!_

_Blossom _

The Ruffs landed a distance away from the Townsville General. They didn't want to be seen.

"How are we gonna get in there?" asked Boomer.

"I have a plan," piped up Blenta.

"We could rob it regularly. I mean who cares if anyone sees us?" suggested Butch.

"I have a plan," repeated Blenta.

"Why don't we just ask them for it," tried Brick, receiving weird looks from his brothers.

"Are you mental?" they said in unison.

"I HAVE A PLAN!!!" Blenta shouted. They looked at her, scared for a moment, but then Brick said,

"What's your plan?"

"Okay, so I'll go in and…"

Blenta walked into the Hospital tears running down her face. She walked up to the front desk and looked up at the nurse.

"Aw, honey what's wrong?" asked the nurse, her gaze softening when she saw Blenta. She got out from behind the desk and knelt down in front of her.

"I scraped my knee while playing hopscotch," said Blenta in a fake '_I'm the victim, feel bad for me'_ voice.

"Oh no! I'll go get you a band aid, wait here for one minute honey," she said as she wiped Blenta's tears with a napkin. The nurse went into a doctor's office in the back, and as soon as she was out of sight, Blenta looked around. No one was there, she looked out the glass doors and signaled for one of her brother's to come. 'The coast is clear' she mouthed. Butch nodded and got up and flew into the hospital.

Keep her busy until I leave," he whispered to her. She nodded. Butch flew away leaving a dark green streak behind him that faded after a few seconds. The nurse came back out holding a band aid and a cotton pad with alcohol on it. She disinfected Blenta's knee, which thankfully really was scraped, and put the band aid on it.

"There you go, all better," she said patting Blenta's shoulder.

"Thank you," replied Blenta, beaming. The nurse got up to leave, but Blenta grabbed her arm. She thought quickly.

"What's in there?" she asked pointing at a hallway that led to the doctor's offices.

"Well that's where the doctor's work…" Blenta stopped listening to her, because she had seen Butch walk passed them through a mirror.

"Okay thanks, bye!" called Blenta, running out of the room , very slowly, so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

When she got outside, Butch high-fived her and they went back to their waiting brother's.

**A/N:**** So, Blenta's a little planner is she?**

**Blossom:**** Okay, Brick, even **_**I **_**think it's weird for you guys to just **_**ask**_** for a first aid kit.**

**Brick:**** Blushes, mumbles ****Whatever**

**Me:**** R&R!**


	7. Ch 7: Brick confesses

**A/****N:****i**** am SO SORRY!!! ****I haven't been ****updating at all for so long!**** I have been working on my main story, Accidental twins for Invader ****Zim****, but this week, my goal is to TRY and write a new chapter for all my PPG stories, starting with this one since it's my second biggest story.**

Chapter 7:

_Brick confesses_

_A few months later…_

Blossom was now fully healed and she was as good as new. She was now outside in the backyard watching the sky, when she saw a red streak go flashing past, followed by a purple streak. She shivered, that sight gave her bad memories. But she forgot about it, thinking that this was her chance to thank Brick. She flew off after them.

_Meanwhile…_

After Butch and Blenta had received the First Aid kit, they had patched themselves up, and healed quite quickly. The RRBs and their new sister Blenta were getting along quite well by now, and Blenta was just as sneaky and ready for a fight as they were. But even so, she was a young kid, and was more easily hurt, no matter what HIM called her, (his 'greatest' invention.)

As Blenta flew alongside Brick, she saw something shimmering in the distance. When it got close enough, she realized it was the Pink Lady. Her eyes opened wide, and she clutched Rinto in fear. She clutched him so tight, that he squeaked in protest. It was a small, cute squeak, barely audible, but Blenta heard it, so she loosened her grip and flew away.

"Blenta, what's wrong?" called Brick, but she didn't hear him. She wanted to get away before she hurt Blossom again. She hadn't liked what she'd done, it was horrible…

Blossom zoomed up next to Brick, and he didn't notice until he turned around and had her face to face. He flew back, waving his arms around, trying to keep his balance. His face was covered in a light pink.

"Sorry to startle you," Blossom started, she blushed a little too, "I… I just wanted to say thanks for saving me."

"I-I-I…" Brick's face turned a dark shade of red, and he flew off.

"Wait!" Blossom called holding out an arm, as if to grab him. She flew after him. She found him in a forest on the outskirts of town. He made a move as if to fly away again, but Blossom jumped on him and pinned him down.

"What is it with you? Why are you always running away!?" she cried out frustrated. Brick's face was EXTREMELEY red now.

"It's because, I-I really… I really like you!" he blurted out, and shut his eyes as if he expected her to slap him. But what came was something totally unexpected. He felt her soft lips land on his. His eyes opened wide and he looked at her. _Does this mean she __likes me__ back? I guess it does…_ he thought. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Well, well, well… look who it is Boomer," said Butch's voice. Brick's eyes shot open but Blossom, didn't want to stop. Butch and Boomer stood a few meters away, looking at Blossom and Brick. I'm sure if you saw them right then you'd've been surprised too.

Brick was sprawled on the ground, with Blossom on top of him. Her knees were on his chest, and her hands were on the ground on either side of his head. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to not be hearing anything. Brick pushed her off. She fell on her butt in front of him, and he sat up. Her eyes were sparkling, and a wide grin was plastered on her face. If this was an anime, her eyes would have been shaped like hearts.

Blossom and Brick were both panting hard. He looked over to his brothers. They were looking angry.

"Um… I guess I should leave now," said Blossom with a hoarse voice, due to not breathing for a while. Brick nodded. She flew off, with her long hair swishing behind her.

"What is this!?" Butch cried, "she's the enemy!"

"I can't help it!" cried Brick.

"You could've at least told us!" shouted Boomer.

"But I only just told her that I liked her a few minutes ago!" he explained.

"Well, I gotta say one thing," said Butch calming down, "you picked one fine girl…" Brick smirked.

(Page Break)

A few hours later, it was getting dark.

"Um… guys, have you seen Blenta?" Boomer asked.

"Not since this morning," answered Butch.

"How 'bout you Brick?" Boomer asked again.

"Not since, this afternoon,"

They all looked at each other worriedly, and then they zoomed off in different directions to search for her. While Butch and Boomer searched, Brick went to ask for Blossom's help.

_Meanwhile…_

"That's so cute!" cried Bubbles.

"No it's not!! It's disgusting! Blossom, you can't go twirling tongues with the enemy!" shouted Buttercup. Blossom had just told them everything. And Buttercup was as mad as Butch was.

"But it was him who liked me!!"

"Yeah, but it was you who kissed him! This could all be a trap!" Blossom was about to retort, when the doorbell rang. The sisters zoomed down and found Brick at the doorway. BC jumped on him and grabbed his shirt collar and held him in midair.

"You dare pounce on MY sister!!"

"Wait, BC!" Blossom grabbed her sister's hand. BC winked at Brick and smiled.

"Don't go breaking her heart," she whispered into his ear. He smiled back. She put him down.

"So, Brick what's wrong?" asked Bubbles.

"It's Blenta, she's missing," he said his smile being replaced with an anxious look.

"If you think we're gonna help you look for that monster, then you're nuts!" shouted Buttercup.

"It wasn't her who hurt Blossom! It was HIM, he was controlling her!!! Please help us look for her! She's just a little five-year-old!" The three nodded, and each Puff and Ruff headed off to look for Blenta, but BC was still reluctant.

_Somewhere in the depths of Hell…_

"Let me go who crab-type thing!!!" Blenta fought with the chains she was held down with.

"No, I have to kill you since you're not going to be brainwashed!" said HIM in his feminine voice. He had tried to hypnotise her several times, but nothing could get at her.

"No, you can't! STOP!" she pleaded, but HIM was already poisoning her.

**A/N:**** So there you have it! ****I hope it was long enough. I'll try to update more this time. Believe me I will!**


	8. Ch 8: Hurry Up and save Us!

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I'm back again! ****Anyways I'm really happy with how the last chapter came ****out,**** hopefully, this one will be just as good or better.**

**Brick:**** Yeah, hopefully…**

**Me:**** Sorry Brick, but no ****lovey-dovey-ness**** with Blossom this time.**

**Brick:**** blushes ****That**** wasn't what I meant… hides his face**

**Me:**** grins at him Oh really, and what **_**did**_** you mean? **

**Brick:**** blushes more**

Chapter 8:

_Hurry Up and Save Us!_

Blenta started to feel sick as the poison started to take affect. Next to her, stuffed into a bag and tied, with only his head sticking out, Rinto squeaked in pain. He and Blenta were connected somehow, and if the poison affected her, then it affected him too.

"Don't worry Rinto; I'm sure my bros will save us… I'm sure…" she said and then she started coughing. Rinto squeaked worriedly. Then he fell over and stayed motionless.

"Rinto? RINTO!?" shouted Blenta. Fear in her eyes. Then she started to cry, realizing that she must be almost dead if he was like that. She was crying, her eyes closed, when she felt a cold, hard thing push her face up by her chin. She opened her eyes and saw that it was HIM, and the cold, hard thing was his crab–like hand.

"Don't cry dear, it'll all be over soon… _very _soon," he said menacingly, an evil grin on his face. Blenta kept on crying, (as if HIM could ever _comfort_ anyone.) In her mind, she was thinking, _Hurry__ up guys, hurry up and save us!_

(Page Break)

Butch, Boomer, BC and Bubbles were having bad luck in finding Blenta. She seemed to just have disappeared! Brick and Blossom had headed off to look for her together. Suddenly, while they were flying, scanning the grounds with their supervision, Brick suddenly got an idea. He shouted to Blossom,

"HIM! He must have taken her! Follow me, there is a portal to Hell in the forest!" And with that he flew off, with Blossom following.

He looked back and saw Blossom fidgeting with her watch, pressing a button, and then another.

"What are you-?" he started to ask.

"Girls! We think we know where Blenta is! Brick says HIM must've kidnapped her! Follow us to the-," she looked at Brick, "what forest was it?"

"The one that's in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town with nothing for miles around it."

"Oh okay," she looked back at her watch and continued, "-forest on the outskirts of-"

"Blossom! We heard him," said BC's voice from the watch.

"Okay, okay," said Blossom.

"We'll be there in a second!" said Bubbles' voice. Then Blossom pushed another button and let her hand go back to its position at her side.

"What about Boomer and Butch?" asked Brick.

"Sorry, I can only communicate with my sisters and professor, cuz they got the same watch… in a different color," she said apologetically. Brick nodded.

(Page Break)

Blenta was starting to get weaker, and her body was limp in the chains that held her to the wall. Her eyelids were heavy, her head was pounding, and every muscle in her body ached. (A/N: I've never been poisoned; I dunno what it feels like. :P) On the ground in front of her, poor Rinto was probably already dead. The thought brought tears to Blenta's eyes.

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were going at the speed of sound to get to the forest. Brick was sure that HIM had already done something bad to Blenta. He was worried, and he wanted to get to her ASAP. When they got to the forest, Brick led Blossom, running, because it was too dense to fly, to where the portal was. They ran through it, feeling as if the were dipped in hot water, and when they opened their eyes, they found that they ere standing in front of a giant red castle with fire behind it. The sky was red with darker red clouds floating in it.

"Whoa…" said Blossom, and seeing the worried look on his face, she tried to cheer him up, "it suits you," she smiled. He smiled sadly, then he grabbed her hand and went crashing through the wall.

"BLENTA!" they shouted together. In the lab were Blenta was dying, her super hearing picked up the yell, while HIM didn't hear a thing. A line of hope made it's way to her. She focused all her power onto Rinto, and gradually after a few minutes, he awoke. Blenta had to clench her teeth so as not to yell in joy at seeing him alive. She thought to him, (they can read each others thoughts,) _Rinto, go find Brick, I heard him call my name from inside the castle._ Rinto nodded. Silently, Blenta zapped the bag and rope that was around him with her eyebeams. He ran to find Brick, and him hadn't even seen or heard a thing. Blenta sighed. Using her powers like that while she was on the verge of death had taken a lot of effort and strength.

Brick and Blossom were flying around the castle trying to find Blenta when Brick suddenly heard a familiar squeak.

"Rinto?" he called.

"Who?" asked Blossom. Then Rinto ran around the corner, and he ushered for Brick and Blossom to follow him. Blossom stared at the bear with wide eyes. But then Brick grabbed her by the hand, grabbed Rinto and told him to give him directions to fly them there.

While they were flying, Brick explained,

"Rinto is Blenta's teddy bear… It's sorta living, I think," which earned a squeak of protest from Rinto. Rinto pointed in the directions Brick should fly to, but he was getting tired, fast. Blenta felt it, and focused her power on him again. He livened up, but Blenta got more tired and she was dying faster now. Even so she held on to that strand of hope.

Brick flew there as fast as he could, while paying attention to the directions Rinto was giving him. When they got there, they knocked open the giant black door that stood out between all the red doors. Surprisingly, it was so strong that it wasn't knocked of its hinges, like all the other doors knocked down with such force by a Ruff or Puff.

Blenta saw them, and smiled, then let go of her powers and concentration, and she closed her eyes and stopped moving. In his arms, Rinto also stopped moving and became limp.

**"BLENTA!****"**

**A/N:**** Uh-oh! Will Blenta survive? Or will she die? You'll have to wait till next update to see. It'll be sometime this week.**


	9. Ch 9: Time is Running Out!

**A/****N:**** Hey guys! I'm happy to say that, so far, this is my most popular story ever! ****Yay****! Anyways, this story will be over in about five chapters. But don't be sad! There MIGHT be a sequel.**

Chapter 9:

Time is running out!

Blenta saw them, and smiled, then let go of her powers and concentration, and she closed her eyes and stopped moving. In his arms, Rinto also stopped moving and became limp.

**"BLENTA!"**Brick called out her name. He fell to his knees, but then spotted HIM from the corner of his eye. He stood up again and shoved Rinto into Blossom's arms who held on to him as if he were her life.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL HER? WHY!?" Brick was furious. He reminded Blossom of the old Brick, the tough, evil one. She sort of liked this Brick better then the silent, sensitive one; she'd feel safer with him around.

"Ah, Brick, there you are," HIM said tauntingly, "I was wondering when you'd show up to save her," then he looked at Blossom, "and you brought your _girlfriend._" He said the word 'girlfriend' with disgust. For once Brick didn't go red as a tomato from being in a conversation about Blossom. (_A/N: Yup, that's how much of a loser he is when it comes to love. Someone says Blossom's name, and he goes red as a tomato!) _He only got slightly, almost not at all, pinker. HIM continued, as if not noticing, an insane smile on his face,

"But your to late," then his voice went male, "THE LITTLE BRAT IS DEAD! DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" then his voice went female again, "her older brother wasn't there to save her. But don't worry, you'll be joining her, soon enough…"

This time Brick got so furious, he leaped on to HIM, and using all their powers engaged in combat. Brick shot laser beams at HIM. HIM shot laser beams back at him. So Brick shot a red energy blast at HIM. HIM shot an identical one back at him. Brick used his special power, Fire Breath. But HIM seemed to be copying all his attacks and firing them right back at him. _A/N: Wow, I got confused with all the 'him's and 'HIM's.__ Hopefully, you understood._

Blossom watched the fight unfold, all the time backing away slowly to Blenta. She took slow steps, so that HIM wouldn't notice her. When she reached her, Blenta was leaning on the wall with the chains on her wrists and ankles, and her eyes closed. Blossom froze the chains and then melted them with her laser beams, causing them to break. Then she reattached the chains weakly, but strong enough to stay unless pulled at. For that, she used her ice breath again. She was sure they wouldn't melt because it was freezing in the room. Blossom then put Rinto in Blenta's arms, and took the purple ribbon out of Blenta's hair, and tied them together. _Just incase we need to escape quickly, you'll be ready,_ She thought. She was about to go back to watching the fight, when she sensed a strong power emitting from Blenta. Her eyes widened, and she put her hand to where Blenta's heart should be. She felt it faintly, beating very slowly. They were almost two whole seconds apart!

Blossom was shocked and happy at the same time! _She's alive! She's alive!_ She wanted to yell, but she knew Brick would get distracted and be injured by HIM. She called her sisters on her watch and whispered,

"Guys, hurry up! Blenta's still alive, but unconscious… Brick is fighting HIM, but it looks like he's losing. I can't fight, because I'm afraid Blenta will die! I whink my power is helping her power to keep her alive! So I can't leave her side! So hurry! WE NEED BACKUP!" she yelled the last pat without realizing it, and Brick turned at the sudden noise. HIM saw the opening and took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into Brick's stomach. Brick had been floating a foot in the air, so instead of his heart, it sunk into his stomach. He yelled and grabbed the knife hilt and threw it away, sending HIM flying with it.

"Brick, NO!" yelled Blossom. She wanted to jump to him and hug him until his heart got squeezed to death, but she couldn't leave Blenta. Instead tears fell down her cheeks, but she brushed them away and stared daggers into Brick.

"Oh, no, did I hurt your boyfriend? Oh well, too bad," he taunted, smiling very cruelly. Blossom looked at Brick and he was kneeling over holding his stomach. Blossom caught his eye and winked at him, in a tense way. He understood,

"Hey, HIM! Is that all you got?" he stood up, shaking all over. His voice was cracked. He let go of his stomach and stood in a shaky fighting stance.

"Oh, I see you don't give up easily; no problem, I'll just keep injuring you till you die, and then I'll start on your girlfriend!" he laughed evilly. Brick snarled and leaped weakly at HIM. HIM just stepped one step back and Brick missed and fell on the floor.

"Well, I think that your going to kill yourself without my help…" said HIM and he turned back around to a livelier Blossom, "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing…" she replied. While Brick and him had been talking, Blossom had told her sisters what rrom they were in and to come in without anyone noticing, so that they could surprise HIM. But for her plan to work, she needed to stall.

"So, HIM, why did you kill Blenta?" she said, putting up a sad and grieving face.

"Oh well, you see, I made her to destroy you, but she didn't want to, so I hypnotized her, blah, blah, blah…" and then he started telling her the whole story, which Blossom didn't listen to, until he said, "You know what I mean, right?" and Blossom didn't know, but to keep him talking, she said,

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Good," and he continued. All the time, Blossom was sneaking glimpses behind HIM at the door, and checking at Brick. Brick was writhing in pain on the floor, and the door was still closed. Then suddenly and silently, BC and Bubbles opened the door and walked in closing it behind them. Blossom winked at them and they winked back. All the time, HIM was still talking about who knows what? Blossom started nodding at random points to keep HIM talking. Bubbles helped Brick up and put her finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. Then BC tiptoed to HIM and then jumped on him and she and Bubbles started to fight with him. Blossom grabbed Blenta and flew to Brick, grabbed him then flew through the wall, looking back to make sure Rinto was tied to Blenta. He was. So she sped off, and flew out the portal and then flew to the nearest hospital.

**A/N:**** So, ****Blenta**** has had a close call in this chapter, but will she survive the rest? 'Dun, Dun, DUUNNN!' (That was scary background music by the way…)**


	10. Ch 10: There's no 'I' in 'team'

**A/****N:**** Since it's winter break, I'll be writing more often! ****YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

_There's no 'I' in 'team'_

Blossom flew through the skies, guilty that she had left her sisters with HIM. She wanted to call them and make sure they were all right, but she didn't want to get them distracted and get them injured like she had accidentally done to Brick. She just had to trust them.

She was flying back into town, with Brick on her back, his arms wrapped around her neck. He was close to unconsciousness. Blenta was in Blossom's arms, already unconscious.

After a few minutes of flying, Blossom saw a dark blue and a dark green streak getting closer to her.

"Boomer! Butch!" she yelled, and flew to them faster. When she reached them, the all stopped.

"What happened?" asked Boomer.

"It's HIM! He had her! Brick and I went there, and Blenta was unconscious, and Brick fought HIM, and then Bubbles and BC came, and then-!" She poured out the words.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on babe! Calm down! HIM took her?" asked Butch.

"Yes," answered Brick, getting off of Blossom's back, clutching his stomach. His voice was _really_ hoarse, and he coughed up blood.

"Dude, what'd he do to you?" asked Boomer.

"No time!" shouted Blossom, "You have to go help my sisters before they end up like Blenta! GO! It's the giant red castle in hell. The room with the black door!" and then she grabbed Brick, who was trying to stay airborne, and zoomed off. Brick was _so_ weak, that he couldn't fly, so all that was left of them was a pink streak. Butch and Boomer zoomed off in the direction of the portal.

(Page break)

Bubbles and BC fought with all their might. But like Brick, all their attacks were copied by HIM. They fought and fought and fought, and eventually they got tired, but HIM still had as much energy as before. When they thought they were done for, Butch and Boomer came barreling through the door. Now they started to fight, and Bubbles and Buttercup took the time to call Blossom.

"Blossom, where are you?" said BC into her watch, after calling her.

"Buttercup! Are you okay? Where'd Bubbles?" asked Blossom.

"I'm right here; we're both fine, just a little tired. Butch and Boomer got here right on time!" said Bubbles' squeaky voice.

"Where are you?" asked BC.

"I'm heading to town, Brick is hurt, and Blenta's been poisoned! I'm going to take them to the hospital," replied Blossom.

"Well, okay. Looks like the boys need our help. Seeya!" said BC hanging up. So the Blues and the Greens fought HIM, while the Reds and Blenta headed to the hospital.

(Page Break)

Later, Blossom was in the hospital, Townsville General, with Brick bandaged up and Blenta in the bed with a breathing mask covering her mouth ad nose. The professor was sitting next to Blossom, and Brick. The nurses had been wondering what was going on and one of them recognized Blenta, so Blossom told them this:

_Blenta was made by HIM and was supposed to destroy the PPGs, but instead she was good, and she was the RRBs sister. She had influenced them into becoming good… well __mostly,__ they were still bad, just less than before. Then HIM had taken her and poisoned her. So he and Blossom went to save her, and they found her, but then Brick was hurt. Then the Blues and Greens arrived, so Blossom took Brick and Blenta and came here._

It was half of the truth, and half a lie, but it had worked, since the nurse believed her. She said there was a cure for the poison in Blenta, and she fixed up Bricks wounds. She said that it would be a while before the stab cut was completely gone, and it would leave a scar, for sure, just like Blossom's cut.

They were all watching Blenta, who was doing much better. Rinto sat beside her, he was up and moving again, who for some reason, had turned brown, instead of the light purple he used to be. The doctors didn't know what to do with him, since he was a teddy bear, and well, they'd never had a teddy bear for a patient. But Rinto reassured them that he was alright, with a happy squeak.

Suddenly, Blossom got up, and started to walk away.

"Where're ya goin'?" he asked. Blossom had told him to stop the sweet and sensitive boy act, because she liked him the way he was when they were five.

"I have to go help BC, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer," she said.

"I'm coming too," he said.

"No sir, I'm sorry you're too weak" said a nurse.

"She's right Brick," said Blossom. Brick wanted to go, but he was smart, and he knew that, at the moment, Blossom was stronger then him so he sat down.

"Be careful Blossom," said the Professor, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and flew off.

A few minutes after Blossom left, Brick flew out the hospital after her, with nurses behind him calling,

"Sir? Sir! No! You're too weak!" but he ignored them.

He flew after Blossom, his chest down to his waist bandaged, so he wasn't wearing a shirt. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had on a red jacket with one vertical black stripe in the middle of each arm, and the zipper was undone, so the sides were flapping in the wind.

(Page Break)

Blossom reached the castle, and was surprised to see the five of them fighting all together on the front yard. (A/N: The BIG front yard.) The Puffs and the Ruffs had stopped using their powers, since HIM would just copy them. They had started to wrestle. Kicks, punches, and just about everything else were flying all over! Blossom saw BC pull a tree up from its roots and swing it around in HIM's direction trying to hit him. But he dodged each swing.

HIM suddenly stood there and laughed. He was laughing at their failed attempts at hurting him. Blossom saw her opening and rushed in and kicked HIM upside the head. He fell forward, face first, and the Ruffs and Puffs cheered. HIM got up spitting up dust and dirt and growled. He rushed at Blossom and the whole fight started again.

A few minutes later, Brick arrived and he joined in the fight. But it was obvious that HIM was stronger then all of them. When HIM was off ALL the way across the yard, where he had jumped to dodge someone, Blossom called them all. _(A/N: Imagine that. HE jumped across the yard of a castle…)_

"HUDDLE!" she said. Immediately, Bubbles and BC rushed to her side, and Butch, Brick and Boomer stood a few feet away, confused, "Oh, just come here, would you?" shouted Blossom. Her leadership skills were kicking in. The Ruffs came and huddled in with the girls.

"Okay this isn't working. If we keep fighting, we'll die of overtiredness! We need to start fighting together!" said Blossom.

"But we are fighting together!" shouted Butch.

"No, I mean like this!" said Blossom, and she turned to her sisters, "Attack formation Alpha 12!" The three backed up from the boys, grabbed each others hands, and started turning round and round each other, gaining speed. Soon, the rose up in the air, and they became a swirling tornado of pink, green and blue. The tore across the courtyard, heading for HIM and the grass was getting torn away where they were flying over. When they reached HIM, they hit him hard, and he jumped back, growling.

"WOW! It worked!" shouted Boomer. The three looked at each other and nodded. Brick grabbed Butch's hand and started swinging him 'round and 'round. Then when he had aimed him at HIM and had gained enough speed he let go, and started to do the same with Boomer. Butch and Boomer were in the cannonball position, so the looked like flaming green and blue baseballs. They both hit HIM, leaving scratches on him. The five flew back to Brick and stood there, all looking proud.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful?" asked HIM, in his feminine voice. Then his voice turned male, "the fight's starting to heat up!" he ran at them with super speed, getting ready for a more interesting fight.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh, so teamwork is where it's at! ****Hehe****… You'll have to wait for another chapter! But at least ****Blenta's**** going to be alright!**** R&R!**


	11. Ch 11: Telepathy

**A/****N:**** Okay so… Another chapter!**

Chapter 11:

_Telepathy _

They fought some more. HIM was getting hurt this time, but they seemed to be little paper cuts compared to what he had done to them. Then Brick suddenly got an idea. They were doing team attack but what if the did counterpart attacks?_ That might work!_

He called them into a huddle while HIM was laughing at them some more.

"Why don't we try attacking with counterparts?" he asked.

"You mean like Boomer and I, you and Blos, and BC with Butch?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah!"

"Well it's never been tried before, it's worth a shot," said Blossom. She grabbed Bricks hands. He blushed a light pink, "swing me over to HIM." He nodded dazedly. He started to turn and turn and turn. The others moved back. Blossom began to lift into the air until she was horizontal. Then, when she was in HIM's direction Brick let go, and Blossom was hurtling at HIM. She aimed a kick at him; and hit him right in the face. It was 5 times more powerful then usual and Blossom heard the satisfying crunch of bone. She smirked. While she was in midair after hitting HIM, (A/N: I can almost see it happening in slow motion,) he grabbed her, swung her 'round, and shot her back at Brick. She flew at him, and landed on his stomach. Brick cried out from the pain it caused to his wound.

"Brick!" cried Blossom, jumping off of him.

"It's nothing, I'm okay. You got him Blossom! We heard the crunch all the way from over here!" he said, clutching his stomach and sitting up.

"I know! It was so awesome! I think you broke his nose!" exclaimed Butch. Blossom stood with her hands on her hips, looking triumphant. Butch looked at BC, they grinned evilly. _They're so much alike, _thought Blossom, looking at the Greens as they got up and started shoot an energy blast each at each other. The two energy balls fused together on contact, and became a HUGE green ball of energy. Butch ran at it, head first, and head butted it towards BC. BC did a flip kick and sent it hurtling towards HIM. It hit him right in the stomach and he was knocked backwards, out of breathe. A giant black circle was on his clothes, where the all had hit.

"Thank god it didn't burn all the way through his clothes," said BC, "I would_ not_ want to see that!" Everyone laughed. HIM growled.

"It's our turn now!" shouted Boomer. Bubbles and Boomer took each other's hands, Boomer grabbed Bubbles' left and Bubbles grabbed Boomer's right. Then, they started doing one-handed cartwheels towards HIM. They gained speed, and soon they became two giant blue wheels with a connection in the middle. The connection (their arms) hit HIM and the Blue wheels came closer and squished him. Then they let go, and HIM was black and fried with a bit of smoke coming out from the top of his head.

"Awesome!" shouted Blossom, punching the air. But then a dark and menacing low voice spoke. It seemed to be coming from all around them, and they realized that it was HIM. They looked at him, surprised.

"ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND!"

The floor shook and pieces of it started to come out and float in the air. Then, each Puff and Ruff was standing on separate pieces. The whole sky was now red. The fire and the castle disappeared, taking with them the ground. All that remained now was the six of them standing opposite HIM, on floating pieces of earth. Around them were scattered hundreds of other pieces of floating earth.

"What the hell?" shouted Brick. Blossom jumped to his floating earth piece and nearly fell. She was dangling off the edge and Brick grabbed her. Suddenly, a giant black ball of energy started growing in front of him. It grew for a long time, and when it was as big as a house, it kept growing. Black electric shocks were coming out of it. The PPGs and the RRBs wanted to move away from it, but they couldn't, they were floating on a piece of the ground.

"Wait a sec! Guys! We can fly! DUH!" shouted Blossom, she helped Brick up because his wound hurt like crazy and he couldn't move very easily. And they flew away. Following behind were the four others. While they were searching for the portal they heard a giant CRACK, and then the black thing exploded.

(Page Break)

Everything was black. He couldn't move. _What, what's going on?_ Brick thought. (A/N: Remember, this story was about Brick…) He could barely breathe. The steady rhythm of: inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, was so easily destroyed. Breathing comes so easily and without even noticing it, except for those struggling to hold on to their breath of life. That was Brick that at that moment. His lungs were tight, and his muscles were relaxed. Not relaxed in a comfortable way, relaxed in a way in which you can't move at all! Brick tried to call for someone, even he knew when it was time to ask for help, but he couldn't speak either! He started to panic, _what's going on here!?_ Then he thought of Blossom.

_**Brick?**_

_What? Who? Are you my conscience again?_

_**No, Brick, it's me!**_

_Blossom?_

_**Yeah!**_

_But, how?_

_**I think it's one of our powers! If we're both thinking of each other at the same time and hoping for a way to **__**talk to**__** each other, or something, then we can see into each others minds!**_

_What?! You can see into my mind!?_

_**No! Just talk to you and stuff.**_

_Oh ok…_

_**Why? What's in your mind?**_

_Nothing…_

_**By the way you were acting; I'd think there'd be something… **_

_Shouldn't we be letting my bros or your sisters in this conversation or something?_

_**I know you're changing the subject, but you're right…**_

_How about…_

_BOOMER__**BOOMER**_

_**Wow… Maybe I can read your mind…**_

(A/N: Okay so now this is getting complicated; I don't think I have enough different ways of writing for six people, so. Italic is for peoples thoughts and for people thought talk. XD)

Brick and Blossom thought of Boomer, and they wanted to talk to him. Somewhere, Boomer felt something in his mind, as if he was being invited into a conversation on MSN or something. He decided to see what was going on, and suddenly thought of Brick and Blossom for no reason. Suddenly, he heard a voice,

_"Boomer!"__ It was Brick._

_"Brick, what are you doing in my mind?" _

_"Me too!" shouted Blossom_

_"Blossom?"_

_"Yeah, it's our new power, we can talk to each other if we think of someone and ask them to talk to us, mentally that is, and you accepted and now we're talking to you!" she explained._

_"Like on MSN?" asked Boomer._

_"I guess so," replied Brick._

_"Well then, let's get Butch, BC and Bubbles!" he exclaimed._

_"K!" shouted Blossom and Brick._

The three started thinking of someone separate. Boomer thought of Bubbles. (A/N: oooooooh…) Brick thought of Butch and Blossom thought of BC. Each on their own, the three felt the same thing Boomer had felt, and then they thought of whoever had thought of them, without even meaning to! And then they were there too, and Blossom was explaining it to them. Then they took it to the next level. They imagined how the each looked, and then they could see each other.

_"__Aww__ man!" said Brick, but his mouth didn't move__ his voice just appeared in each of their minds._

_"What?" They all asked._

_"I imagined all you guys with white hair, but you guys look normal," he said. They all sighed, and slapped their foreheads, except __Brick.You__ could almost see the anime sweat drops on all of them._

_"Anyways, guys, we __gotta__ figure out: What happened?" said Blossom. They all looked at her with serious faces._

**A/N:**** Well now… They can talk to each other using telepathy, isn't that interesting. Also the counterpart attacks, it must mean they were meant for each other. I wonder what Brick has to hide from Blossom.**

**Brick:**** mumbles ****Everything****…**

**Blossom:**** What?**

**Brick:**** Nothing…**


	12. Ch 12: Frozen wasteland

**A/****N:**** So, another chapter!**** Wow, 12 chapters… The most I've ever written… so far!**

**Just a random question for authors who have been on longer: ****How come some things I put on ****fanfic**** don't appear when I put it up in a story? Like the star you get when you push shift 8, (I'm not sure if it's the same keyboard on Macs…)**

**Anyway, yeah that was it, so now on with the story now****BTW, we're still in thought talk…**

Chapter 12:

_Frozen Wasteland_

_"It was the giant black thing!" shouted Boomer._

_"And then, I woke up and I couldn't move and could barely breathe…" said Brick._

_"Me too!" shouted everyone else._

_Blossom started to think, after all, she was probably the smartest of them all. She thought: _

_What if we're dead? No, it couldn't be, if we were then we wouldn't be able to talk to each other, at least not in this way. Or if in this way, wouldn't there be more people, or ghosts, around?_

_"I don't know," said Brick._

_"What? I didn't say anything," exclaimed Blossom, surprised._

_"Yeah, all that stuff about us being dead," replied BC._

_"But I was just thinking that, not saying it," said Blossom, and then she realized._

_"Newsflash!__ This is all our thoughts!" shouted Butch._

_"But then why do we all look right if when Brick imagined us with white hair?" asked Bubbles._

_"I get it now!" shouted Blossom, 'It's like this: We send a mental message to each other to join__a conversation, if the other accepts, then you can think to each other, like on MSN. Then if we wan__t to__ see each other, we imagine how the other looks! Like video chatting on MSN. Even if we imagine someone differently, they come up the way they really look because they wer__e already stored in our memories__ So then, anything we thi__nk will be heard by the other. A__nything we imagine will be seen by the other__, except when we imagine the person differently,__ but we're not really IN each others' minds, beca__use we only see what they are imagining and hear what they are thinking in THIS MOMENT! I understand it now!"_

_"Wow… I understand it now too," said Brick and the others nodded in agreement._

_"Well, that mystery is solved, what about what happened to our bodies," said Blossom._

_"Wait," Brick disappeared suddenly._

_"Brick!__ Where'd you go!" shouted Butch._

_"I'm here!" said Brick's voice out of nowhere, "You just can't see me!"_

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"Because I can't see what's really happening when I'm seeing what's happening in our mind."_

_"OUR mind?"_

_"Yeah, I guess that's where we meet, a big mind belonging to us. __OUR mind."_

_"Okay…"_

_"So, why'd you leave Brick," asked BC._

_"I'm trying to see where my body is," replied Brick. They all looked up at the sky, as if they felt that Brick's face was there and they were turning to face him._

Everything was black. Then again, it could've been that Brick's eyes were closed and he couldn't move. Oh wait, it was that, he realized. He found that his body wasn't as cold before, so he tried moving. He could move very slowly. So he opened his eyes. He was somewhere that looked like the North Pole, Blossom next to him. He tried to move his hand, which was holding Blossom's. He tried to talk, to wake her up, but he felt frozen.

_Maybe that's the reason I can't move,_ he thought

"_Maybe what's the reason?" Thought Butch to him._

Brick went back into The Mind.

_"I felt frozen, as if we'd been in a giant ice block. I'm pretty sure, because I can move a little now as if I'm thawing out," he explained._

_"Did you see where we were?" asked Bubbles._

_"Well we're still in some sort of frozen wasteland… Blossom was right next to me, because we flew away together. But I still couldn't move enough to lift my head and see where you guys were._

_"__Well, I'm going out again, if you want, you guys can too, and we can think to each other without imagining each other," said Brick._

_"Okay, I'm going out to," said BC, everyone nodded._

Then they all disappeared from Brick's view and he was out in body again. This time he got a better look at his surroundings. He found he could sit up now, and he let go of Blossom's hand. She got up too. All around there was ice, the sky was no longer red, and there was no sign of HIM anywhere.

He tried to say something to Blossom, but found his lips were too cold to move. So he thought,

_This can't be really the North, can it?_

_**I don't know…**__ thought Blossom._

"Well I guess we should try to thaw out our lips," said Brick, his voice scratchy.

"Yeah," said Blossom, her voice equally as scratchy, "I'm freezing!" She was shivering, Brick took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He smiled at her.

"You're trying to be a lady's man," she smiled at him, "but all you've got on is hospital bandages, so take back your jacket," she shoved it back at him.

"Okay," he said, he was shivering now too. They got up to fly, which is when Blossom realized something was different.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" he said, putting a hand up to touch his hair. It was short. (A/N: The RRBs in my story are the ones that HIM remade after they were destroyed by the PPGs. Which means Brick had hair as long as Blossom's.)

They were shoulder length now instead of down to his hips. The ends were black and burnt.

"They must've gotten burnt in the explosion. Oh well, I needed a hair cut anyways," he said shrugging.

"Well, now you need a haircut anyways. Burnt hair doesn't smell that good," she laughed. He laughed to. Then they lifted off the ground, and flew away shakily in search of their brothers and sisters.

**A/N:**** Short, but better then nothing. Nothing much to say, and no funny, characters in authors notes stuff… So, R&R!**


	13. Ch 13: Blenta Awakens

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Forgive me if this update is dry and not very interesting. ****I haven't been updating for a while because I don't have any ideas… ****I have one idea but it's small… ****ANYWAY, I don't ****m****any ideas, but I'm updating anyways because you guys have waited for a long time!**

Chapter 13:

_Blenta__ Awakens_

Blossom and Brick flew through the air in search of their siblings. The wind on their faces was cold and icy. And the freezing clouds they went through weren't a big help.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Blossom.

"I think they're wherever they think to us they are," replied Brick.

"What?" asked Blossom, raising one eyebrow and turning to look at him. Brick smirked, but kept his gaze focused ahead of him.

"I think," he started slower, "they are wherever they think to us that they are," and he smirked harder when Blossom's expression didn't change. Then, a few minutes later, her face brightened, and she exclaimed,

"Oh! I get it!" Then she thought.

_"Guys where are you?" _

_"I'm on a huge mountain, made completely out of ice!" said Bubbles._

_"I'm somewhere near an ice cave,"__ said Boomer.__"I'm in a giant hole!" shouted Butch._

_"I'm near HIM's palace…" whispered BC._

_"WHAT! Is HIM there!" asked Blossom._

_"Yeah, I can hear him talking…" she replied._

_"Then tell us what he's saying!" said Butch. BC mentally nodded, and started listening to HIM who hadn't noticed her yet._

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to freeze over all of Hell… Oh well, this way those pesky girls and boys will die of coldness then I can un-freeze it again!" then he went into a fit of high-pitched evil laughter. BC told them what she heard and Blossom thought,

_"So we are still in Hell…"_

_Meanwhile…_

The professor sat next to Blenta and watched her. He saw her eyelids flutter so he called a nurse. She walked into the room just as Blenta's eyes opened and she sat up tiredly.

"Where am I?" she asked. Then it all came back to her: HIM, Brick and then going unconscious.

"Don't worry you're in the hospital, and the poison is going away," explained the professor. He told her what happened after she blacked out. She nodded and was too drowsy to do anything, so she went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh my god!" shouted Blossom.

"What is it?" asked Brick.

"I just remembered I can contact the professor with my watch!" she clicked a button on her watch and the professor's voice came out.

"Blossom, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said, "we're looking for the others."

"What? You lost each other?" he asked.

"Yeah but don't worry we're all fine, I can tell because we can use telepathy!" she explained all that had happened, "we're still in Hell, but it's frozen over!" she shouted.

"Alright, well Blenta woke up and then went to sleep again," he told them.

"Okay, we're gonna keep searching now. Bye!" she hung up.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, I know! Really short, but good, I hope!**


	14. Ch 14: More trouble

**A/N:**** Sorry! I haven't updated in SOOOO long!! **

Chapter 14:

_More trouble_

Boomer looked at either side of him, and he saw a light near one end. He decided that must be the opening of the cave. He got up to walk to it, but a horrible pain shot up his right leg and vibrated through his body. He fell back down and took a look at his leg. His ankle was sprained. He got up slowly, putting weight on his left leg and then pushed off so that he was floating. Then he flew out and up into the sky to see where everyone else was.

He flew up the side of the cave and realized it was actually a mountain made entirely out of ice. At the top he could see the shape of a body. The body jumped off the side and started flying off leaving a baby blue streak behind it. He gained speed and rushed to catch up.

"Bubbles!" he shouted. The shape stopped and looked back.

"Boomer!" she called out. She waited until he had caught up, "I'm so glad I found you! I don't like being alone in this place..." she whimpered.

"Do you see any of the others?" he questioned her.

"No, not yet. Let's look for them," she suggested. They took off again. Bubbles stole a glance at him when he wasn't looking.

_Blossom and Brick are lucky... It'd be nice if me and Boomer licked each other... _Bubbles was thinking.

_**And why can't you like each other?**_

_Huh? Are you my conscience?_

_**Of course!**_

_Well, I never said we couldn't like each other..._

_**So you already like him?**_

_What!? Well... I guess so..._

_**So tell him! You never know! Blossom didn't like Brick, but when he told her that he liked her, she started liking him!**_

_Um... okay... I'll try..._

"Um... Boomer... I need too tell you-" Bubbles started.

"Hey Butch!!" Boomer zoomed ahead of her to greet his brother.

"O-oh..." Bubbles almost fell out of the sky. She was actually going to say it! She couldn't believe it! But then Butch had to show up... Bubbles sighed. She tried not to let her disappointment show. They landed next to a giant gaping hole.

"How did that get there?" asked Boomer.

"I dunno, but I couldn't fly because I think I cracked something in my spine so I was knocked off balance. So it took me a while to get back out. I just got out now, actually," he explained. He turned to look at Bubbles and an eyebrow went up. Bubbles stared back.

"Um... well, I'm just gonna see if anyone is near us. Be right back!" he shouted to them, taking off and going extremely high into the air.

"You," he said referring to Bubbles. She turned to look at him. 'You got a thing with Boomer?" he asked her.

"W-what!?" she said her face going red.

"You do," he stated, then sighed, "sorry. I interrupted something didn't I?"

"Are you lonely?" asked Bubbles.



"What?" he asked, taken off guard.

"Blossom and Brick are together. I sorta like Boomer. But nothing is going on between you and Buttercup. Are you lonely?" she repeated the question. Butch blushed slightly and looked away shyly. Bubbles smile warmly at him. He was about to say something when Boomer came back.

"I think I see Brick and Blossom. C'mon!" He helped Butch to fly up into the air and Bubbles followed.

(Brick's POV)

"Hey look! It's Boomer!" Brick suddenly said. In the distance he could see Boomer.

"Is anybody with him?" asked Blossom.

"No, wait, yes! Butch and Bubbles! It looks like Butch is hurt though, he can't fly!" he flew off after them. Blossom followed.

"Blosssssssom..." whispered a voice from behind Blossom. Blossom turned and screamed. Brick whipped around, and his eyes widened. Blossom was gone.

OOO

Buttercup turned away from watching him when she heard a scream. But it was very distant, and she didn't know whether or not she had imagined it. She turned to spy on him again, but screamed when she saw that he was right in front of her.

"Spying isn't very polite my dear," he said mockingly, grinning evilly down at her.

OOO

"Blossom? Are you there?" asked Brick, no answer.

"Brick what's wrong?" asked Butch when the three of they had caught up.

"Blossom disappeared," he said turning to face them. His eyes widened in shock. A swirl of black mist was behind Bubbles. It looked like it was about to engulf her when he flew at her, knocking her out of the way. He was sucked into it.

"Brick!" the three shouted. Butch jumped off Boomer and in after his brother, in an bad attempt to rescue him.

"Butch! No!" shouted Bubbles. Boomer flew closer to it to see where his brother's had gone.

"Guys! Can you hear me? Are you in there?!" he got no answer. In a rush of movement, a black tentacle came and rapped itself around Boomer and started sucking him in.

"Boomer no!" Bubbles grabbed his hand and tried to pry him free. They were both sucked into the black nothingness. The cloud evaporated into nothing.

OOO

Blenta awoke in the hospital with a start. She sensed something was wrong. She got up carefully and flew awkwardly out the window headed in the direction of the Hell Portal, Rinto safely in her hands.

**A/N:**** Alright! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	15. Ch 15: you'll never take them away

**A/N:**** I. Am. So SORRY!! I haven't updated in months!! But I've finally gotten to it. I've been too busy with my new story, AND my new story ideas, to look at my two old stories that are still unfinished...**

Chapter 15:

_You can't take them away_

"You six are becoming a very annoying nuisance. What should I do with you?" asked HIM looking at the Ruffs and Puffs chained to the wall.

"If you hate us so much then just go ahead and kill us!" spat Butch. HIM strode up to him and looked him straight in the eye. Butch didn't recoil and held the gaze bravely.

"Where would be the fun in that?" HIM whispered softly. His voice made Butch shudder. HIM stepped back and strode around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room; they were on a part of the castles roof that was flat.

"Perhaps I should cut you open and see what I find inside. Maybe I'll find something interesting..." he grinned at them.

"You're disgusting!" Brick shouted. He spat at the ground near HIM's feet. The spit dissolved through the ground.

"Be careful Brick, are you trying to harm me?" asked HIM, calm as ever.

"Yes," Brick answered bluntly.

"Tsk tsk... Perhaps you should be punished." HIM pulled a giant sword from behind his back. The tip was forked and rounded to the inside. It looked like it would be VERY painful. He ran at Brick, preparing to strike. Brick closed his eyes, awaiting the impact.

The blade was second away when it melted into a puddle of purple goo. Brick let out the breath he had been holding

"Hmm? What's this?" asked HIM. Then he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, and it processed in his mind that someone had kicked him in the face. He flew to the side, and almost fell of the side of the castle.

"Don't you dare hurt any one of them!" shouted the sweet little girls voice that belonged to Blenta.

"Yay! Blenta!!" shouted the Puffs and the Ruffs.

"You're still alive are you?" growled HIM, no longer in such a good mood. Blenta stuck out her tongue at him.

Everyone watched as Blenta and HIM had a staring contest. (:D) Except Blossom, who was busily fiddling with her chains. She blew on it and they turned into ice. She smashed it and broke free. While HIM was busy staring at Blenta, she walked up behind him and winked at Blenta.

Then Blossom kicked him in the back and sent him flying towards the little purple Ruff, who punched him up into the air and then flew after him full speed and kicked him back down. HIM went crashing through the roof, down to the last floor of the castle. Blossom high fived Blenta.

They freed the others and got ready to face the wrath of HIM. Suddenly, the whole castle erupted into flames and exploded into millions of pieces. Everyone flew into the air, save Butch, who still couldn't fly. Bubbles and BC swooped down and caught him. They flew back up, out of reach of the flying rubble.

HIM floated up to meet them. With a flaming rage in his eyes, he exploded in a burst of red energy. Blenta took one look and let out all of her energy in a purple explosion. The other six followed her lead. For a minute, all you could see was a burst of colors. Green, blue, red (and pink), and of course, Blenta's purple. You could hear them all screaming, yelling they're hearts out. You could hear the rubble 

falling and exploding from the force of the powers, and the ground rumbling and shaking. Loudest of all, you could hear HIM's raging voice rise above all others.

The ground was shaking, about to explode. Everything seemed to be unreal. The fires of energy were the only thing you could see. There is pain all over your body, and yet, you can barely feel anything. Our seven heroes were reaching they're limit. They were almost to the point were they would just let go and lose everything, when suddenly, Blenta let out a sudden sharp burst of energy, and then...

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

Silence.

A sudden white flash that overwhelmed everything.

Nothing. No smell, no taste, no sight, no hear, no feeling... not even thought.

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

Slowly, Brick's sight came back, and he sat up. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. Where was he anyways? He looked around and saw the other Puffs and Ruffs getting up from the ground. He couldn't see very well, there was rubble everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and clutched and tried to stand up. He found it very hard. He felt as if he weighed 100 times more than he should, and his feeling was coming back, bringing with it an un-welcomed pain. When he had gathered his thoughts and remembered what happened, he realized something.

"Blenta?" he called out, and his voice sounded like a gunshot in the quiet. No answer. The others looked around and noticed each other.

"Blenta?" shouted Butch.

"Hey kid, where are you!?" shouted Buttercup.

"Blenta!!" shouted Boomer frantically.

"Blenta" screamed Bubbles.

"Where are you!?" Blossom joined in.

"BLENTA!!" they all shouted.

Silence.

"Guys... look..." Blossom whispered. The rubble had started to clear. Blossom was standing nest to a stone statue of some sort. When the other got closer, the saw what it really was. Blenta.

"She turned into stone?" whispered Buttercup, as if the world would collapse if her voice was any louder.

"But, how?" Bubbles whimpered. She picked up the small rock lying on the floor next to Blenta and put it in her arms. It was Rinto.

They all fell to their knees and began to cry.

OOO



They found HIM. He had also turned into stone. They decided that it was better this way. Without HIM, everyone could finally live in peace. They wanted to take Blenta away, somewhere better than Hell, but found no other place to put her, so they left her there.

When they returned back home through the portal, they found Townsville unchanged, as if there had never been a fight or a sonic boom. As if they hadn't just lost the person who saved the world. It was awful.

The Ruffs were more angry than sad. Every now and again, while the walked to the Utonium residence, one of them would knock down a tree, or crush a streetlight. The Puffs were too depressed to stop them.

Once they got home, the professor hugged the girls and laughed. Until he noticed they're sadness. They wanted to tell him but they couldn't seem to move, so the all sat down and cried.

THE END

(for now...)

Read the authors notes there is important stuff to be said in it!

**A/N:**** If this wasn't what you had expected... I'm sorry. But don't worry, there is no way I'll leave it off like this!! **

**There is a sequel!! The first few chapters have already been added to my account. The story is titled "LOST". **

**I repeat, "Lost".**

**Plz review, and go read the sequel if you liked this one. The sequel isn't mainly about Blenta, there are more problems in it. So don't be confused it it's talking about something else. **


End file.
